Question: Simplify the expression. $(-4k+6)(2k+6)$
First distribute the ${-4k+6}$ onto the ${2k}$ and ${6}$ $ = {2k}({-4k+6}) + {6}({-4k+6})$ Then distribute the ${2k}.$ $ = ({2k} \times {-4k}) + ({2k} \times {6}) + {6}({-4k+6})$ $ = -8k^{2} + 12k + {6}({-4k+6})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = -8k^{2} + 12k + ({6} \times {-4k}) + ({6} \times {6})$ $ = -8k^{2} + 12k - 24k + 36$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -8k^{2} - 12k + 36$